clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jaller2
Hi, Jaller2! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dojonub Disguises page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 03:27, June 24, 2009 Maze thing-a-ma-bobber We are going to delete it, as it encourages mainly user space editing, which we don't like. There are other things, like making your own fictional characters, places and items. And CP isn't the only place here, there' the UTR, USA, Freezeland, etc. --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 09:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) User Missions It's not that we don't like you having fun, but our User Policy says that you have to limit the amount of user-related edits. The community's purpose is to expand the wiki, not work on their pages, so I'm afraid you're going to have to limit the amount of user-mainspace missions you make. Sorry for the inconvenience. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 14:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Better Idea Instead of putting your maze mission on the user space, why not make it an article on the mainspace? It would not violate the User Policy, and you would still get to have a mission! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:47, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Spy phone First off, no maze mission. It can be a mission, but it must be in a normal format. The Dojonub related thing was a good example. The Extra Spy Phone could be about the Extra Spy Phone. --''' Zapwire''' Δ The dark side of the moon 11:04, 25 June 2009 (UTC)